Fairy
by Lovara
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Kris yang jatuh hati pada peri pohon yang ia jumpai di hutan dekat rumahnya. #PandaNetesDay KRISTAO. YAOI. ONESHOOT. FF EVENT


**Fairy**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Yaoi**

...

Melihat sesuatu diluar nalar sudah biasa untuk Kris. Pemuda tampan berusia 25 tahun itu sudah terbiasa melihat sesuatu dari dunia lain. Hal ini dikarenakan ia mewarisi kemampuan sang kakek untuk melihat sesuatu yang lain itu. Seperti saat ini, Kris tengah menatap kagum peri kecil yang terbang lalu lalang dikebun kecil miliknya. Pekerjaan Kris sebagai penulis membuat Kris lebih memilih tempat tinggal yang jauh dari keramaian. Sekeliling rumah Kris ditumbuhi hutan pinus yang cukup lebat.

Sudah lama Kris mengamati para peri itu, pernah suatu kali Kris coba berkomunikasi dengan mereka, tapi peri-peri itu langsung lari ketakutan begitu melihat Kris. Sejak saat itu Kris hanya bisa menatap peri cantik itu dari jauh.

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun Hyung, deadline tinggal beberapa hari lagi" ucap Chanyeol yang menjadi editor Kris selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau selalu punya cara untuk menghancurkan mood terbaik ku Yeol," gerutu Kris karena para peri itu menyadari Kris tengah menatap mereka dan pergi terbang masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat mu menarik untuk tinggal disini Hyung, kau tahu? jalan menuju rumah mu sangat susah sekali" protes Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian, lagipula disini aku bisa menemukan inspirasi untuk tulisan ku" jawab Kris enteng.

"Tapi apa kau tidak kesepian Hyung, tinggal sendirian?"

"Kesepian? Mereka selalu menemani ku setiap hari. Untuk apa aku merasa kesepian?"

Chanyeol sudah tahu dengan kemampuan yang Kris miliki. Hanya kadang Chanyeol tidak begitu percaya. Kris dianggap cukup aneh oleh beberapa editor lain, karenanya hanya Chanyeol yang tahan bekerja dengan Kris.

 **...**

Pagi ini Kris terbangun lebih pagi. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan segelas susu. Kris berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya, sebagian susu dalam gelasnya ia tuangkan dalam mangkuk kecil yang selalu ia letakkan di balkon. Hal itu Kris lakukan saat beberapa minggu ia tidak sengaja melihat beberapa peri mengerubuti gelas susu nya yang ia tinggalkan dibalkon. Kris masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan menatap dari balik jendela.

Beberapa peri mulai berdatangan. Peri dengan sayap biru muda yang pertama kali mendekat. Setelahnya 3 peri dengan sayap ungu, merah dan kuning juga mendekat. Mereka sepertinya sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Kris melihat sosok lain dari dalam hutan. Sosok itu berjalan dengan ringan seolah ia terbang.

"Apa peri bisa merubah wujud menjadi manusia?" batin Kris saat melihat sosok itu semakin mendekat.

Sosok itu berwujud seorang pemuda tinggi. Rambut coklatnya bergerak halus seiring pergerakannya. Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan kain panjang yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kain itu lebih menyerupai bentuk gaun panjang. _**(Kohaku : manga Wish)**_ Sosok itu mendekat kearah para peri yang sedang menikmati semangkuk susu. Kris melihat sosok pemuda itu membuat para peri beterbangan segala arah. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat para peri yang terbang karena terkejut.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kris merasa ia jatuh cinta.

 **...**

Seharian ini Kris justru sibuk mencari tahu sosok yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya ini. Kris membongkar semua buku peninggalan kakeknya. Selama ini Kris tidak pernah melihat sosok peri yang menyerupai manusia, ia hanya sering melihat sosok peri yang berukuran kecil. Beberapa kurcaci yang Kris pernah lihat pun tidak sampai setinggi manusia.

3 jam berkutat dengan buku-buku penuh debu ternyata tidak sia-sia. Kris menemukan tulisan kakeknya tentang peri pohon. Peri pohon memang jarang menampakkan wujud asli mereka. Mereka lebih sering tinggal didalam sebuah pohon untuk menjaga pohon itu tetap hidup. Sosok peri pohon juga tidak seperti peri pada umumnya. Mereka tidak mempunyai sayap karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang cukup besar.

"Jadi dia peri pohon," gumam Kris setelah membaca penjelasan dari buku.

Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"Oh Shit deadline," umpat Kris.

Bukan salah Chanyeol jika sekarang pemuda tinggi dengan senyum lebar itu marah kepada Kris. Kris melupakan deadline hari ini karena terlalu asyik mencari tahu sosok yang ia lihat pagi tadi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Hyung, hari ini juga kau harus menyelesaikan deadline" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

"Akan ku selesaikan tepat waktu" kata Kris merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah selama kau mengerjakan deadline mu, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Buatkan saja roti bakar dan jangan lupa isi kembali mangkuk kosong dibalkon dengan susu" kata Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop miliknya.

Chanyeol sering heran dengan kebiasaan Kris yang cukup aneh ini. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak pernah menolak permintaan Kris. Chanyeol menuangkan susu dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu menatap hamparan hutan didepannya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya tapi tidak ada binatang liar yang masuk kedalam halaman rumah Kris sampai sekarang. Chanyeol masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Waow lihat Hyung, kupu-kupu itu meminum susunya" kata Chanyeol heboh melihat segerombolan kupu-kupu meminum susu dari mangkuk.

Kris melirik keluar jendela. Ia melihat segerombolan peri kembali datang untuk meminum susu. Kris menyimpulkan bahwa orang biasa (tanpa kemampuan) seperti Chanyeol melihat peri itu sebagai kupu-kupu.

"Ini harus ku abadikan dengan kamera, dimana ponselku?" Chanyeol kebingungan mencari ponselnya.

 **...**

Kris berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosok peri hutan berambut coklat itu lagi. Kali ini Kris menyediakan dua buah mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan susu hangat. Kris bertekad kali ini ia akan menyapa peri berrambut coklat itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, beberapa peri datang bergerombol. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat heran dengan adanya 2 mangkuk susu dibalkon. Kris menunggu dengan sabar sampai beberapa saat kemudian, sosok yang Kris tunggu akhirnya datang. Sosok itu mendekati mangkuk susu yang lenih besar, ia mengambil mangkuk susu itu dan meminumnya. Kris pikir ini saatnya ia menyapa sosok itu.

"Hey~"

Kris muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Peri kecil yang panik dan terkejut terbang ke segala arah. Sosok itupun sama terkejutnya, ia coba untuk pergi tapi tangan Kris lebih cepat. kris berhasil memegang tangannya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kata Kris pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu menatap Kris dengan cermat. Meskipun masih terlihat kaget dan takut, tapi sepertinya sosok itu tidak berniat kabur. Kris perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Kris.

Sosok itu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau sejenis peri? Sama seperti mereka?"

Sosok itu kembali mengangguk dan melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Kris.

"Ah, kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa melihat sosok peri?"

Sosok itu terlihat setuju dengan perkataan Kris.

"Aku mewarisi bakat mendiang kakek ku. Beliau bisa melihat peri dan berbagai hal lainnya" jawab Kris.

Hening. Baik Kris dan sosok itu tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Jadi, apa kau punya nama?" tanya Kris membuka percakapan.

Sosok itu terlihat mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kris tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasa peri" ucap Kris lesu.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut. Ia menarik tangan Kris dan menuliskan sesuatu ditelapak tangan Kris.

"Tao..? nama mu Tao?" ucap Kris.

Peri pohon bernama Tao itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Nama ku Kris. Aku tinggal disini. Apa kau tinggal dihutan sana?" Kris menunjuk rimbunan hutan pinus yang cukup lebat.

Tao mengangguk. Ia menuliskan sesuatu ditangan Kris lagi.

"Kau sudah tinggal disana selama lebih dari 100 tahun? Kau bisa bahasa manusia?"

Tao tidak menulis apa-apa lagi. Ia perlahan berjalan menghilang dan masuk kedalam hutan.

 **...**

Malam harinya Kris bermimpi tentang Tao. Peri pohon itu dapat berbicara layaknya manusia. Tao memberitahu pada Kris, jika Kris ingin mengerti bahasa peri, ia harus meminum tetesan embun pertama yang dikumpulkan oleh peri hutan.

Kris membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah mimpinya dan Tao yang memberitahu tentang tetesan embun pertama. Pukul 5 pagi. Kris segera bangkit dan menyambar baju hangatnya. Keadaan diluar masih cukup gelap, setelah memakai sepatu bootnya, Kris berjalan memasuki hutan. Ini kali pertama ia masuk kedalam hutan. Kaki Kris seolah mengetahui kemana arah ia bisa menemukan tetesan embun itu.

Kris berjalan semakin masuk kedalam hutan. Terkadang ia melihat sesosok peri yang bersembunyi dibalik dedaunan, atau bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengikuti Kris dari belakang. Berjalan selama 30 menit membuat Kris berada ditengah hutan. Sebuah tanah lapang yang tidak terlalu luas membentang dihadapan Kris. Matahari yang mulai bangkit mengintip dari celah ranting. Mata Kris tertuju pada sebuah ranting yang terkena sinar matahari. Ranting itu berkilau layaknya berlian yang sudah dipoles. Setetes embun berkumpul pada salah satu daun rantingnya.

Saat Kris berjalan mendekati ranting itu, semakin banyak peri yang berkumpul disana. Kris juga melihat beberapa peri seperti Tao yang keluar dari dalam batang pohon pinus. Posisi ranting yang cukup tinggi, membuat Kris terpaksa menengadahkan kepalanya. Ranting itu bergerak pelan saat seekor burung hinggap pada pangkal batangnya. Tetesan embun jatuh dan mengenai bibir Kris. Sesaat kemudian Kris merasa limbung. Pandangannya berputar-putar tidak karuan. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar banyak suara-suara.

"Hei orang itu meminum tetesan embun pertama"

"Dia yang sering memberi kita susu"

"Apa dia orang jahat?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata ingin mengusir kita dari sini?"

Semakin banyak mendengar suara, semakin Kris merasa pusing. Pandangannya semakin gelap dan akhirnya Kris pingsan.

 **...**

Kris tidak ingat berapa lama ia pingsan. Seingatnya ia berada ditengah hutan. Dan sekarang Kris terbangun diatas sofa empuk miliknya dengan perapian yang menyala.

"Sudah bangun?" suara asing terdengar ditelinga Kris.

"Hey Tao lihat dia sudah bangun"

Sebuah suara asing lagi terdengar olah Kris.

"Mereka memberitahu ku kalau kau pingsan didalam hutan"

Sosok itu, sosok peri pohon yang membuat Kris tertarik padanya.

"Aku bisa memahami bahasamu?" kata Kris linglung.

"Itu karena kau meminum tetesan embun pertama," jawab Tao.

"Kau yang mengatakannya padaku dalam mimpi"

"Itu karena kami para peri tidak boleh berbicara langsung kepada manusia, kami biasanya berbicara lewat mimpi"

"Tapi kau..."

"Karena aku yakin kau bukan orang jahat" potong Tao.

"Tao~Tao~ tanyakan padanya, apa dia masih punya persediaan susu lagi?" tanya peri dengan sayap ungu indah.

"Aku masih mempunyai berkotak-kotak susu didalam lemari pendingin" ucap Kris.

"Kalian dengar itu? Dia memahami bahasa kita~"

Segerombolan peri datang dan masuk kedalam rumah Kris. Mereka mengerumuni Kris dengan heran. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan dengan berani hinggap dipundak Kris.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke hutan, kalian membuatnya semakin kebingungan" kata Tao seolah dapat membaca raut wajah Kris yang kebingungan.

"Kau pelit sekali Tao~ kau ingin memonopoli manusia ini sendirian~" kata peri ungu tadi.

Tao berkacak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya. Itu terlihat sangat manis dimata Kris.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" tanya Kris setelah para peri itu pergi.

Tao menceritakan bahwa tetesan embun pertama yang dikumpulkan oleh peri Hutan, mengandung kekuatan magis. Manusia biasa yang meminumnya akan dapat memahami bahasa peri. Sedangkan untuk peri sendiri, tetesan embun itu bisa menjadi obat yang sangat ampuh.

 **...**

Hari ini Tao datang lagi kerumah Kris. Peri pohon itu tampak membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Tao mengetuk pintu rumah Kris pelan.

Tok...Tok...

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kris.

Tok...Tok...

Sekali lagi Tao mengetuk pintu didepannya. Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Tao berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Beberapa burung menyapanya.

"Tao, manusia itu pingsan diruang kerjanya" ucap seekor burung.

Tao langsung panik. Ia menatap pintu dari kayu yang ada didepannya. Perlahan sulur-sulur tanaman merambati pintu itu.

Cklek...

Pintu terbuka dari dalam karena sulur tanaman yang Tao kendalikan. Segera saja Tao masuk kedalam dan mencari Kris.

"Astaga Kris, apa yang terjadi?"

Tao segera membopong Kris dan membaringkannya disofa panjang. Tao menepuk pelan pipi Kris.

"T-tao.." Kris membuka matanya pelan.

"Tunggu jangan bergerak, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk mu"

Kris melihat Tao berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa, setahunya semalam ia begadang untuk membuat sebuah cerita. Setelahnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Samar-samar Kris mencium bau wangi yang menyegarkan.

"Kau bangun?" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Ia membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil ditangannya.

"Maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu tanpa ijin" katanya lagi.

Kris coba untuk duduk tapi tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Melihat hal itu, Tao langsung membantu Kris untuk duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris.

"Kau pingsan. Aku datang dan mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban, lalu seekor burung memberitahuku bahwa kau pingsan" jelas Tao.

"Maaf lagi karena sudah masuk ke rumahmu tanpa ijin"

Kris tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih Tao, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas jasamu"

"Ah, aku membuatkan mu minuman hangat. Kau harus mencobanya Kris, ini resep rahasia para _Dryad_ "

"Dryad?" ulang Kris.

"Sebutan untuk kamu ku, peri pohon"

Kris menyesap minuman hangat buatan Tao, ia tidak pernah merasakan minuman seenak ini sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Tao.

"Ini minuman terenak yang pernah aku minum" jawab Kris.

 **...**

Karena hari ini cukup senggang, Tao mengajak Kris untuk berjalan-jalan memasuki hutan. Kegiatan yang baru kali ini Kris lakukan.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Tao yang berjalan didepan Kris.

"Kurasa aku semakin baik sejak meminum, minuman buatanmu" puji Kris.

Sekali lagi Kris merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat senyuman Tao. Beberapa peri kecil terlihat mengikuti mereka. Kris bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan para peri sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat peri pohon yang lain?" kata Kris membuka ucapan.

Langkah Tao terhenti. Ia lalu menghampiri Kris dan berjalan sejajar dengan Kris.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka pemalu, terlebih para Dryad wanita. Terkadang mereka cukup jahil, mereka menggoda beberapa manusia dan membuatnya tersesat di hutan dan meninggalkannya"

"Lalu? Apa Dryad membunuh manusia?"

Tao menggeleng. "Kami tidak boleh sembarangan membunuh"

"Lalu apakah sekarang kau sedang membuatku tersesat dengan masuk semakin jauh ke hutan?" ucap Kris saat menyadari mereka semakin melangkah kedalam hutan.

"Tidak Kris, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kau pasti menyukainya"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Lihat dulu lalu setelah itu kau baru berkomentar"

Tao menarik tangan Kris agar berjalan lebih cepat. Kris agak sedikit kesulitan berjalan cepat menerobos semak belukar yang terkadang berduri. Sedangkan Tao, ia terlihat tenang meskipun bertelanjang kaki. Langkahnya sangat ringan seperti kapas. Rambut coklat halusnya bergerak seirama dengan tubuhnya. Kris merasakan tangan Tao sangat halus, bahkan mungkin lebih halus dari kain sutra paling mahalpun.

"Kita sampai~" seru Tao ketika mereka sampai disebuah danau kecil. Kris bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada danau kecil disini.

Tao berjalan mendekati tepian danau dan menepuk pelan permukaan danau. Permukaan danau yang tenang tiba-tiba saja bergerak disertai suara tawa beberapa wanita. Dari dalam danau muncul kira-kira 9 wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang menutupi bagian depan tubuh mereka.

"Aku datang Noona~" kata Tao pada segerombolan wanita cantik itu.

"Apa dia manusia yang harus kami tenggelamkan ke dasar danau ini Tao?" tanya salah seorang diantaranya.

Kris langsung berdiri dibelakang tubuh Tao.

"Noona tidak boleh melakukannya, karena dia teman ku sekarang" kata Tao sambil memeluk lengan Kris.

"Kau mempunyai teman manusia?"

"Kris tidak jahat seperti manusia yang lain, aku bisa menjamin itu" bela Tao.

Para wanita itu menatap Kris tajam. Kris akui mereka sangat cantik, tapi ada aura yang membuat kecantikan mereka justru terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Tao, katakan pada kamu jika dia berani menyakitimu kami akan dengan senang hati membawanya untuk koleksi dasar danau kami" seorang wanita yang sepertinya pemimpin, mengatakan hal itu sambil menyeringai. Kris bisa melihat gigi-gigi kecil dan tajam didalam mulut itu.

"Mereka apa?" tanya Kris pelan, meskipun segerombolan wanita itu sudah menghilang lagi kedalam danau.

"Mereka disebut _Naiad_ "

"Mungkin kalian bangsa manusia lebih sering menyebutnya dengan putri duyung. Tapi mereka berbeda dengan putri duyung karena Naiad hanya bisa hidup di air tawar tidak seperti putri duyung atau _Okeanid_ yang tinggal di laut, mereka adalah wujud dari peri air" jelas Tao.

"Mereka suka menenggelamkan manusia?"

"Mereka agak sensitif dengan laki-laki" jawab Tao.

"Tapi kau laki-laki,"

"Tapi aku sebangsa peri, sama seperti mereka" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kris mengacak rambut coklat Tao dengan gemas.

 **...**

Malam ini Kris mempunyai acara sendiri dengan Tao. Rencananya mereka akan membuat tenda kecil ditengah hutan dan menginap disana. Sejak pagi Kris sudah sibuk dengan berbagai makanan yang nanti.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat Kris?" tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kris.

Kris yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Tao yang tiba-tiba pun tidak merasa kaget lagi.

"Aku sedang membuat beberapa makanan untuk kita nanti," jawab Kris sambil memotong beberapa potong tomat.

"Err... Kris?"

"Ya,?"

"Aku tidak makan makanan dari hewan yang dibunuh" ucap Tao pelan.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya memotong. Ia menatap Tao yang berdiri disampingnya. Kris lalu meletakkan pisau nya dan mengambil buku peninggalan sang kakek.

"Jadi, kau hanya bisa minum susu?" kata Kris setelah membaca buku itu.

Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Karena itu para peri selalu mengerubungi susu yang aku letakkan dibalkon?"

"Kami hanya bisa meminum susu dan tetesan embun, karenanya saat kau meletakkan semangkuk susu kami langsung meminumnya" jelas Tao.

Kris mengangguk paham. Ia lalu berjalan ke kulkas miliknya dan mengeluarkan sekotak besar susu.

"Apa ini cukup?"

"Sangat cukup," jawab Tao kelewat gembira.

Sejak petang Kris dan Tao mendirikan tenda mereka ditanah lapang tempat Kris pertama kali meminum tetesan embun pertama. Kris mengumpulkan beberapa kayu kecil untuk membuat api agar mereka tetap hangat. Tao merapikan tenda dibantu beberapa peri kecil. Segerombolan peri kecil datang dan duduk didahan sambil menatap kegiatan Kris dan Tao.

"Kris, aku sudah memasang tendanya" seru Tao.

Kris menghampiri Tao dan menatap tenda kecil mereka yang penuh dengan hiasan bunga dan beberapa sulur pohon.

"Kurasa ini tenda terindah yang pernah aku lihat," puji Kris.

"Tunggu sebentar Tao-" Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menyeka tanah yang menempel pada wajah Tao serta membersihkan beberapa daun kecil dari kepala Tao.

Tao merasakan wajahnya menghangat akibat perlakuan Kris padanya.

Malampun datang. Kris dan Tao duduk didepan tenda sembari menikmati hangatnya api unggun didepan mereka. Peri-peri kecil yang tertarik dengan cahaya dari api pun berkumpul disekitar. Beberapa diantaranya menyanyikan sebuah senandung yang membuat hati menjadi tenang.

"Kau bilang, kau sudah hidup ratusan tahun Tao?" ucap Kris dengan segelas coklat hangat ditangannya.

Tao meminum susu hangatnya dengan perlahan. "Tepatnya 118 tahun"

Kris berdecak kagum mengetahui umur Tao sebenarnya. "Mungkin aku harus memanggil mu Gege atau Hyung?"

Tao memukul lengan Kris pelan. "Hey jika dihitung dengan umur manusia, umurku baru 21 tahun. Berarti aku yang harus memanggilmu Gege~" balas Tao.

Kris tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tao lembut."Panggil aku seperti biasanya saja,"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya agar Kris tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang muncul dari pipinya.

Pluk...

Sebuah kelopak bunga jatuh diatas kepala Kris. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati banyak kelopak bunga yang jatuh dari langit. Berbagai macam warna kelopak bunga seakan turun seperti hujan.

"Mereka pasti yang melakukannya," gumam Tao.

"Mereka?"

"Para peri bunga, mereka senang sekali menaburkan bunga" jawab Tao.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat peri bunga selama ini, bagaimana bentuk mereka?"

"Emm... mereka hampir mirip dengan peri-peri lainnya, bertubuh kecil dan bersayap. Hanya saja mereka memakai mahkota bunga sesuai dengan kelompok bunga mereka masing-masing"

"Tao?"

"Hmm?"  
"Apa kau tahu bahasa bunga?" tanya Kris sambil menatap gelas coklat yang mulai kosong.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Kris kesal. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Tanya saja semua nama bunga, akan ku jelaskan semua arti dari bunga itu" ucap Tao percaya diri.

Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau bunga melati?" tanya Kris.

"Melati bisa melambangkan persahabatan dilihat dari warnanya yang putih bersih," jawab Tao.

"Bunga lotus?"

"Bunga lotus berarti misteri dan kpercayaan"

"Itu terdengar seperti kau, Tao"

"Maksudnya?"

"Bagi banyak orang peri adalah sebuah misteri dan kebenaran. Misteri yang tidak pernah bisa diungkapkan dan kepercayaan bagi mereka yang percaya dengan peri"

Tao merasa tersanjung dengan perkataan Kris barusan. Sekarang ini tidak banyak orang yang percaya dengan kehadiran peri.

"Sekarang bagaimana dengan bunga mawar?"

"Mawar ada bermacam-macam warna, Kris" kata Tao.

"Begitu? Mawar peach, apa arti bunga itu?"

"Artinya aku kagum padamu,"

"Sama seperti aku yang kagum padamu Tao, aku kagum karena kau begitu berani mendekatiku yang berbeda dunia denganmu."

Wajah Tao menghangat kembali.

Kris mengumpulkan berbagai macam warna kelopak bunga yang terjatuh. Ia mengambil dua kelopak dengan warna merah muda dan putih.

"Seandainya ini bunga mawar, apa arti dari dua warna ini?" tanya Kris.

Tao menatap Kris sedikit gugup. Ia memperhatikan dua kelopak bunga ditangan Kris.

"Kau tidak tahu?" ucap Kris lagi.

"A-aku tahu"

"Lalu?"

"Mawar dengan warna merah mudan putih berarti aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu" Jawab Tao lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa ini terdengar seperti Tao sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?" Kris menyodorkan kelopak bunga warna-warni ditangannya.

Tao terdiam dan menatap Kris. Kris sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil. Cahaya dari api unggun semakin membuat wajah Kris terlihat sangat tampan. Pertama kali Kris pindah pun beberapa peri kecil sudah heboh mengatakan bahwa ada manusia yang sangat tampan bagaikan pangeran dari kerajaan peri. Saat Tao pertama kali melihatnya, ia akui wajah Kris memang sangat tampan.

"You're everything for me~" ucap Kris pelan.

Tao hanya bisa terdiam saat Kris menggenggam tangannya. Kris meletakkan tangan Tao di dadanya sendiri.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Tao mengangguk malu.

"Inilah detak jantungku saat bersama denganmu Tao, aku sendiri bahkan tidak dapat mengontrolnya"

"Would you be mine? Aku tahu ini aneh karena kita berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Tapi aku percaya jika Tuhan yang merencanakan ini semua" ucap Kris.

"Kris~" Tao tidak menyangka Kris akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut Tao cukup romantis itu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kris cemas kalau Tao akan menolaknya.

"Yes, i will~"

Mendengar jawaban dari Tao, Kris langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Tao erat.

"Terima kasih Tao~"

Kelopak bunga yang jatuh pun semakin banyak.

"I Love you Tao,"

"I love you too, Kris~"

Dan mereka berciuman lembut ditengah kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan.

 **...**

 _ **Dryad: Menurut mitologi Yunani, Driad/Dryad merupakan makhluk atau semacam peri yang menghuni tumbuh-tumbuhan.**_

 _ **Naiad: Dalam mitologi Yunani, Naiad adalah kaum nimfa yang menempati daerah-daerah yang berair, seperti sungai, air mancur, mata air dan sebagainya. (kecuali air laut)**_

 _ **Okeanid: Hampir mirip dengan Naiad, hanya saja Okeanid tinggal di air laut.**_

 _ **(Sumber: Google)**_

 **...**

Moment Kristao nya dikit yah :v

Ceritanya datar yah sedatar dada suho :v /kata siapa ini?"

Kejar setoran soalnya bentar lagi udah masuk sekolah, jadi gak bisa sering-sering nulis FF. /LU KAN UDAH LULUS SEKOLAH THOR!

Udah ah pokok'e kalo suka tinggal review aja.

Kalo gak suka jangan baca.


End file.
